blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are the Powerpuff Girls' evil counterparts. They usually attack The Powerpuff Girls. Their personalities are exactly the same as of The Rowdyruff Boys when they were little. They are one of the main villains/recurring characters. Born 16 March 2004 History They were created by Oppressor Plutonium, due to the fact he hated The Powerpuff Girls' victories of saving the world. So he created his own girls, to have the role to destroy them. He used salt, vinegar, and everything nasty, with the special ingredient of Chemical X. It then created the Powerpunk Girls. Oppressor Plutonium named them and their group and moved out from Viletown to Townsville, and became next-door neighbors of The Powerpuff Girls. As their father told them, their long-term goal is to destroy The Powerpuff Girls, as they clashed with each other. Soon in their debut, they attended the same school as The Powerpuff Girls. They are main/recurring villains as they appear in every season. Their names are Berserk (the self-proclaimed leader and the smart girl), Brat (the dimwitted perky/sassy girl), and Brute (the mean-spirited destructive and sometimes immature girl). They also have elements of their made, Berserk (everything nasty), Brat (salt), and Brute (vinegar). They are also rivals with their counterparts, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They were attempted to destroy The Powerpuff Girls several times but failed. Craig McCracken was going to add this trio in the first series, but due to the effects of The Powerpuff Girls movie, they never appear in the actual show, only in the comic strip. Though fans have a big interest in the evil girls, that they are confirmed they will appear in the second series, playing a different story than the comic stripe and the actual show. ''The Powerpuff Girls Z: Adventure Heroes!'' They appear in the series, as recurring versions. They also are anti-PPGZ. Their role is unconfirmed yet. Team Members Berserk The leader of the Powerpunk Girls and the opposite of Blossom. Berserk wears a deep red dress with the same shoes as The Powerpuff Girls when they were still young. While Blossom's bow on her headband is neatly tied, Berserk's bows are not. Berserk is considered to be the "shy one" of the group. Her special power is similar to Blossom's Ice Breath: Spit Breath. She is bossy, controlling, sarcastic, and mean. Her quiet personality is first shown in "My Special Pageant Puff", where she didn't speak for almost the whole episode, until near the end of the episode, only getting one speaking line. She is rude, brave, and somewhat smart. It is shown when Berserk enters a play, Blossom will panic usually, and gets really uncomfortable when around her. Berserk often bothers her sisters, with her smarts, much to their annoyance. Berserk also is quite attached to her father, Oppressor Plutonium. SO she's a daddy's girl. Berserk is somewhat of a tomboy, due to actions. Her element is everything nasty. Brat The sassy one of the group. As Bubbles opposite, she is the rowdy and obnoxious of the group as opposed to Bubbles being cute. She is also considered to be the most cutest of them. Unlike Bubbles kindness, Brat is rather spoiled. She enjoys talking back to people making her a sassy personality. Brat enjoys shopping for the latest fashions. She is also a troublemaker. Her clothing is a deep blue tank top with a black skirt with rosemary stockings and black shoes. Her accessories are blue bows to hold her long blonde pigtails and wears blue and yellow bracelets. Her rival is Bubbles and is annoyed by her crying. In a Season 3 episode, it is revealed she wants a love interest, jealous by the attention of love at school. Her signature color is deep blue. Her special move is Supersonic Scream and speaking Russian, southern, and Scottish. Brat is very vain of her appearance, which includes her hair. She tins to be fashionable as in some episodes she wears different outfits. Brat often has a perky attitude. She is known to be very dim-witted, but far more than Boomer. She's also a total girly-girl and a daddy's girl. Her hair is seen to be the longest of the girls. Her element is salt. Brute The toughest and the nastiest of the group. She is Buttercup's opposite, and a destructive one. Brute is highly tomboyish, you can tell by her looks. She is mean-spirited, sometimes ruthless, and unkind. She is different from Buttercup, by having an aggressive nature and being hotheaded. One difference between Buttercup and Brute is that Buttercup easily gets disgusted what Brute enjoys to do. Unlike Buttercup, Brute never apologizes for her actions to her sisters, as Buttercup however does. Brute wears a black jumpsuit with a green spike belt with spike bracelets. She wears green fishnet stockings with black boots. She can be clever and tricky. Her signature color is deep green. Her special move is lighting attacks. Her gross side is first shown in "My Special Pageant Puff" where her sister, Berserk, invited her, she can watch her play, which made things worst since Brute chewing her snot, and snoring in her sleep, revealing she can be immature. Brute is known to greedy, hotheaded to the bone, and considered a "bad girl". Her element is vinegar. Songs Related To The Powerpunk Girls Mad hatter -Berserk Pacify her- Brat My World- Brute A Punky Couple This was supposed to be an episode in the first series, but due to budgeting issues, this episode never aired. This episode was meant to be for The Powerpunk Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys to fall in love. Artwork 200px-2008-7-27-1.jpg|Cheerleader Powerpunks Ven_con_nosotras_____by_YokoKinawa.png|Fan-Artwork 1265516092_2255_full.gif|In their movie 96960671ot6.png|The Powerpunk Girls Z! The_Powerpunk_Girls.png|Bersek, Brat, and Brute (The Powerpunk Girls) 2008-04-20-b.gif|Rock 'n' Roll Category:Villians Category:Girls Category:Powerpunk Girls Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Alternates Category:Powerpuff Girls D Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Crossovers